Veux-tu m'épouser ?
by Idiotheque
Summary: Santana veut demander Brittany en mariage. Petit Problème : elle ne sait absolument pas comment s'y prendre ...


**Disclaimer : **Non, je ne possède pas la série. Sinon, presque toutes les filles se battraient pour l'amour de Quinn (comprendre par là qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus de FemSlash, et que ça deviendrait un « The L Word » 2.0 avec une touche de « Queer as Folk »). Ouais, c'est peut-être mieux que je ne possède pas Glee finalement. =')

**Notes : **Salut à tous ! Cette fois-ci, c'est du Brittana tout mignon. J'aime vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup le Bram, mais un petit FemSlash, ça ne fait jamais de mal. Au pire, il suffit d'imaginer que la relation Bram n'ait jamais eut lieu pour lire ce One-Shot (ça va pas déranger grand monde de toute façon, hein ^^'). J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai fait un peu plus long que d'habitude, et si vous voulez une suite, je l'écrirais avec grand plaisir (ça pourrait être le mariage, ou alors les enfants … enfin les trucs classiques quoi, j'vais pas vous faire un dessin. Les trucs bisounours qui donnent envie de chier des arc-en-ciel, ça s'imagine facilement xD). Bref, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

...

* * *

_Comment faire sa demande en mariage ?_

C'était là question que Santana Lopez ne cessait de se répéter. Après plusieurs années de vie commune, elle avait enfin décidé de demander Brittany en mariage. Seule ombre au tableau : elle ignorait comment elle allait le faire. L'hispanique avait tout d'abord pensé à chanter une chanson à sa compagne, puisque c'était la seule façon pour elle d'exprimer ses sentiments sans être gênée, mais elle avait renoncée à cette idée. Pas assez original. Elle voulait ce soit parfait, inoubliable, inégalable. Autant dire que pour l'instant, elle était dans une impasse.

C'est alors qu'elle eut une autre idée.

Il suffisait de demander conseil à la personne la plus romantique qu'elle connaisse. Se félicitant d'avoir gardé contact avec ses vieux camarades du Glee Club, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_Décroche_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle portait l'objet à son oreille. _J'ai jamais été très cool avec toi, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide._

- Allô ?

Soulagée, Santana entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

- Salut Kurt, dis-moi …

- Laisse-moi deviner, coupa Kurt Hummel à l'autre bout du fil. Tu as besoin de mon aide pour je-ne-sais-quel-problème ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Quand tu m'appelle Kurt, et non pas « Hummel », ou « Porcelaine », c'est à une Santana Lopez en détresse que j'ai affaire. Raconte-moi tout. Mais fait vite, j'ai du boulot.

Un mince sourire vint s'installer sur les lèvres de L'hispanique. _Il me connait bien_, pensa-t-elle.

- Je veux demander Brittany en mariage.

Kurt resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de demander :

- Tu es chez toi ?

- Ben ouais … pourquoi ?

- D'accord. J'arrive.

- Je croyais que t'avais du …

- Le travail peut attendre, coupa fermement Kurt. J'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Santana se jura alors de ne plus jamais se moquer de son côté chochotte (« efféminé ! » se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt) si son aide s'avérait précieuse. En tout cas, elle essayerait de faire un effort. Mais en même temps, qui ne s'était jamais moqué des vêtements excentriques de Kurt Hummel ? Absolument personne. Même Blaine le faisait. En cachette, certes, mais tout de même. Pourtant, Anderson était mal placé pour lui faire des reproches, puisqu'il était incapable de se séparer de ses nœuds papillon sous peine de faire une dépression nerveuse et de refuser de s'alimenter ou même de boire un simple verre d'eau (ce qui était parfaitement ridicule, Santana ne cesserait jamais de le répéter).

_Bah. Au pire, je pourrais toujours me moquer d'Unique._

Elle explosa alors de rire. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute un bon plan.

* * *

...

* * *

- Pour la dernière fois : NON. Tu ne feras pas ta demande à l'aquarium, Santana Lopez !

Santana soupira, et s'apprêta à expliquer à Kurt - Pour la centième fois au moins - à quel point Brittany adorait les poissons, mais celui-ci leva la main pour lui imposer le silence.

- Inutile de discuter. Ma décision est irrévocable.

L'hispanique leva les yeux au ciel, mourant d'envie de lancer une de ses répliques bien cinglantes. Elle s'abstint cependant de le faire, sachant très bien que la patience de Kurt avait ses limites. Des limites qu'il ne fallait jamais, oh grand jamais, franchir. Même ce type, qui pourtant était à la base aussi terrifiant qu'un bébé pingouin, pouvait devenir terrifiant une fois qu'il perdait son calme. Or, cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que les deux cherchaient en vain une solution au problème de l'hispanique, et Kurt commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller lui même demander à Brittany si elle voulait bien épouser Santana.

- On va jamais y arriver, gémit celle-ci en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le canapé.

- Ça serait tellement plus facile si tu étais capable d'exprimer tes sentiments, lui fit remarquer Kurt. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile. Je sais que tu peux être une véritable garce, mais tu n'es quand même pas un monstre.

Santana fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Un geste qui rappelait fortement à Kurt son demi-frère quand il boudait (« Surtout, ne fais jamais l'erreur fatale de la comparer à Finn à haute voix si tu tiens à la vie », se dit-il).

- Je ne peux pas, déclara Santana d'un ton ferme. Je voudrais le faire, Kurt. Sérieusement, je voudrais. Mais j'peux pas. Dans ma famille, on est tous comme ça. Pas de sentimentalisme. On s'aime, mais on ne le montre pas.

Kurt soupira, maudissant tous les hispaniques du monde et leur fierté ridicule.

- Essaye au moins. Imagine que je sois Brittany, et dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Kurt … je sais que tu ressembles vraiment à une nana, mais faut peut-être pas abuser quand même !

- Sérieusement, Santana … même Finn serait capable de le faire !

Quand Santana se leva brusquement du canapé, Kurt crut d'abord qu'elle allait le torturer atrocement, puis le tuer, avant de jeter son cadavre dans la rivière la plus proche. Mais quand elle déclara qu'elle voulait bien essayer finalement, Kurt comprit qu'il avait gagné (« Kurt Hummel, tu es un génie »). Santana s'agenouilla donc devant lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes en grimaçant.

- C'est un bon début, l'encouragea Kurt. Un geste tendre comme celui-là, c'est toujours bien.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, et prit une longue inspiration.

- Brittany, dit-elle. Je … enfin, tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime dévoiler ses sentiments. J'ai toujours été comme ça, mais tu m'as toujours acceptée tel que je suis, alors j'imagine que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Du moins, je l'espère.

- Rachel Berry, sors de ce corps.

- Putain de merde, Kurt ! J'allais sortir un super truc, là !

Résistant à l'envie de rire, Kurt s'excusa et promit de se la fermer. Santana reprit donc :

- Toi et moi, on est comme une petite équipe. Jamais l'une sans l'autre. On se complète à la perfection, même si parfois, j'ai l'impression que j'ai plus besoin de toi que tu n'as besoin de moi. Bientôt, ça fera très exactement huit ans que tu es ma petite-amie. Aujourd'hui, je veux que tu sois plus que ça. Parce que je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi, et que je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Brittany Pierce, veux-tu faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde en devenant ma femme ?

Kurt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis, sans que Santana puisse expliquer pourquoi, il détourna précipitamment la tête.

- Ok … c'était pas mal, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

O.K. Elle avait réussit à le faire chialer. Rien d'étonnant quand on connaissait la sensibilité du jeune homme.

- Tu veux un mouchoir, peut-être ?

- Non, ça ira.

Elle ricana, puis se releva.

- Tu penses qu'elle dira oui ?

Kurt sécha rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, puis la regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre :

- Avec un discours pareil, impossible de dire non.

* * *

...

* * *

Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien pour l'instant. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'avait Santana. Elle et Kurt étaient allés acheter une bague un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et elle avait réussit sans aucun problème à convaincre Brittany d'aller au restaurant (celle-ci, bien sûr, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qui allait arriver).

- Tu n'as presque pas touchée à ton assiette, chérie.

Santana, tirée à présent de ses pensées, adressa un petit sourire à sa compagne.

- Je n'ai pas très faim. Tu me connais, j'ai les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

_C'est le bon moment._

_Et si elle dit non ?_

_Elle ne dira pas non !_

_J'ai peur _…

_Pour l'amour de Dieu, Santana Lopez ! Depuis quand t'es une dégonflée ?!_

- Santana, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? On dirait que des extraterrestres t'ont enlevées pendant ton sommeil et t'ont introduits une sonde anale. Ça risque de poser problème, tu sais … il paraît que la C.I.A surveille de très près les personnes qui ont déjà eu des contacts avec des extraterrestres, et ...

_O.K. C'EST MAINTENANT OU JAMAIS._

- Brittany, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

La blonde s'arrêta de parler, et adressa toute son attention à sa compagne. Celle-ci fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac (« Et merde, et je l'ai quand même pas oubliée ! Ah non, elle est là ... ») avant d'en sortir une petite boite carrée et noire.

- Brittany, dit-elle, tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime dévoiler ses sentiments. J'ai toujours été comme ça, mais tu m'as toujours acceptée tel que je suis, alors j'imagine que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Du moins, je l'espère, et je …

- Votre addition mesdames.

Santana tourna lentement la tête vers le serveur qui avait vraiment choisit le bon moment pour la déranger (d'ailleurs, pourquoi toujours à ce moment-là ? Ils s'étaient tous données le mot ou quoi ?).

- Écoute-moi bien, abruti. Tu vois cette jolie blonde, là ? C'est ma copine, et j'suis en train de la demander en mariage, tu vois c'que j'veux dire ? Donc maintenant, tu bouge ton jolie petit cul, et tu attends bien gentiment que j'ai terminé. D'accord ?

Très gêné, le serveur s'éloigna à grand pas en marmonnant des excuses incompréhensibles. Brtiitany quant à elle, commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait, et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Toi et moi, on est comme une petite équipe. Jamais l'une sans l'autre. On se complète à la perfection, même si parfois, j'ai l'impression que j'ai plus besoin de toi que tu n'as besoin de moi. Bientôt, ça fera très exactement huit ans que tu es ma petite-amie. Aujourd'hui, je veux que tu sois plus que ça. Parce que je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi, et que je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Brittany Pierce, veux-tu faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde en devenant ma femme ?

Avant que Brittany ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Santana se leva de sa chaise, leva les bras et ciel et hurla :

- Bordel, j'y suis quand même arrivé !

Elle le regretta aussitôt quand tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Dire qu'elle voulait faire ça dans l'intimité … c'était raté.

- Désolé d'avoir crié, s'excusa-t-elle en se rasseyant. Mais j'ai vraiment galérer pour retenir tout ça, et …

- Oui, coupa Brittany. Oui, je veux t'épouser, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Et je m'en fiche que tu ai crié, tu peux même recommencer si tu veux. Autant de fois que tu le voudras …

- J'vais m'abstenir sur ce coup-là …

les deux se sourirent tendrement, et Santana agrippa la main de la blonde avant de lui passer la bague au doigt.

- Est-ce que Lord Tubbington pourra être notre témoin ?

- Heu … on verra ma puce. Je crois qu'avec Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes et Tina, il va avoir de la concurrence, ce brave matou …

Les clients du restaurant (surtout les hommes, comme par hasard) crièrent alors :

- Un bisou, un bisou !

- Fermez-là bande de crétins, hurla à nouveau Santana. Vous serez bien trop contents de voir le spectacle, hein ?!

- Bah ouais ! Répondit un des clients, ce qui lui valut de recevoir une énorme gifle de la part de sa femme.

Santana se leva, posa quelques billets sur la table, et agrippa la main de fiancée.

_Ma fiancée. Ça fait bizarre._

_Tu t'y habitueras. En attendant, je suis fière de toi._

_Tu es ma pensée. T'as pas vraiment le choix._

_Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour rentrer chez toi et lui montrer à quel point tu l'aimes. Si tu vois c'que j'veux dire …_

_Excellente idée ma chère._

- On rentre ?

- Oui. Je crois que j'ai laissé le robinet de la salle de bain ouvert … il faudrait que j'aille le refermer.

Santana grimaça, pensant à l'état dans lequel devait être la salle de bain si le robinet avait débordé (et puisqu'elles étaient parties presque deux heures auparavant, elles allaient sans aucun doute retrouver une véritable piscine).

Bah … tant pis. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Et puis, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elles feraient l'amour dans une piscine.


End file.
